Argonaut Games, PLC.
Argonaut Games, PLC. is the British game development studio, founded in 1982 and liquidated closed its door in 2004. It was most notable for the development of the Super NES video game Star Fox and its supporting Super FX hardware. The successor is following up by Cooperative Development Studios to Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. its tricked onto prior of Planned and animated led of Creative animation director were connect by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. History Founder of Argonaut Software (1982 - 93) Founded as Argonaut Software by teenager Jez San in 1982, the company name is a play on his name (J. San) and the mythological story of Jason and the Argonauts (1963 film). Its head offices were in Colindale, London, and later in the Argonaut House in Edgware, London. Its U.S. head office was in Woodside, California in the San Francisco Bay Area . The company produced its first game, Skyline Attack, for the Commodore 64 . It later produced the 3-D computer graphics Starglider games for the Amiga and Atari ST platforms. Developing Super FX and Brender (1993 - 95) In 1993, Argonaut collaborated with Nintendo during the early years of the NES and SNES, a notable incident being when Argonaut submitted a proof-of-concept method of defeating the Game Boy 's copyright protection mechanism to Nintendo. The combined efforts from both Nintendo and Argonaut yielded a prototype of the game Star Fox , initially codenamed "NesGlider" and inspired by their earlier Atari ST and Amiga game Starglider , that they had running on the NES and then some weeks later on a prototype of the SNES. Jez San told Nintendo that his team could only improve performance or functionality of the demonstration if Nintendo allowed Argonaut to design custom hardware to extend the SNES to have true 3D capability. Nintendo agreed, so San hired chip designers and made the Super FX chip. They originally codenamed it the Mathematical Argonaut Rotation I/O, or “MARIO”, as is printed on the chip's surface. So powerful was the Super FX chip used to create the graphics and gameplay, that they joked that the Super NES was just a box to hold the chip. After building the Super FX, Argonaut designed several different chips for other companies' video game machines, which were never released. This includes the following: the machines codenamed GreenPiece and CD-I 2 at Philips; the platform codenamed VeggieMagic at Apple Inc. ; and Hasbro's "virtual reality" game system, codenamed MatriArc. In 1995, Argonaut Software was split into Argonaut Technologies Limited (ATL) and Argonaut Software Limited (ASL). With space being a premium at the office on Colindale Avenue, ATL was relocated to an office in the top floor of a separate building. The building was called Capitol House on Capitol Way, just around the corner. There, they continued the design of CPU and GPU products and maintained "BRender ", Argonaut's proprietary software 3D engine. They won a chip design project with LSI Logic for a potential Playstation 2 design. LSI Logic became a minor investor in Argonaut. Middie Division Partners (1996 - 99) In 1996, John Edelson was hired as the company General Manager. John Edelson ran the group for two years. Capital was raised in 1996-1998 from Tom Teichman and Apax Partners. In 1997, the two arms of the company once again shared an office as the entire company was moved to a new building in Edgware. In the fall of 1997, Croc, Legend of the Gobbos was published by Fox Interactive on the Playstation and Sega. The PC CD version was launched in 1998. In 1998, ATL was rebranded ARC after the name of their main product, the Argonaut RISC Core , and became an independent company spun off to the same shareholders. ARC was an embedded IP provider. Bob Terwilliger was engaged as the President. Argonaut Software Limited became Argonaut Games and was floated in 1999. Closed its door after issues problem (2004 - 06) In late October 2004, Argonaut Games called in receivers David Rubin & Partners, laid off 100 employees, and was put up for sale. Lack of a constant stream of publishing deals had led to cashflow issues and a profit warning earlier that year. In 2005, the company entered liquidation and it dissolved in 2006. Successor to Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. (2006) Around the January 2006, James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. the cooperative development studios is revived went through to under of cooperative unit of companies types had the flowed in the storage and created to personally are moving to new studio came cooperative, Which would to American-Thai animation studios the first times came developed for Formerly name domain, After the Argonaut Games, PLC. sincerely from closed its doors from UK. and spent came the Thailand, It was successor by following to James Emirzian Waldementer was opening cooperative development studio to Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. An American-Thai independent animation studios and development studios for cooperative of owned by the parts to connect with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. the mentions is not they confused to used with first names afterward to "Argonaut Games", But they came using their name has claimed, James told has supremely no one they claims as the title to "Argonaut-Niuxlius" to part of second names from Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. The Successor of Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. the follows with James Emirzian Waldementer is creative animation director to tricked lived on from Thailand. BRender BRender (abbreviation of "Blazing Renderer") is a development toolkit and a realtime 3D graphics engine for computer games , simulators, and graphic tools. It was developed and licensed by Argonaut Software. The engine had support for Intel's MMX instruction set and it supported Microsoft Windows , MS-DOS and Sony PlayStation platforms. Support for 3D hardware graphics accelerator cards was added. Software made with BRender includes Carmageddon , Croc: Legend of the Gobbos , Rat Movie, FX Fighter , I-War (Independence War) , and 3D Movie Maker . Games developed * Skyline Attack, 1984 (Commodore 64) * Alien, 1984 (Commodore 64) * Starglider, 1986 * Starglider 2, 1988 * Days of Thunder, 1990 (Atari ST, Amiga) * Race Drivin, 1992 (Atari ST, Amiga) * A.T.A.C., 1992 (PC CDROM) * Birds of Prey, 1992 (Amiga) * X'', 1992 (Game Boy) * ''Star Fox, 1993 (SNES) (assistance in programming) * King Arthur's World, 1993 (SNES) * Vortex, 1994 (SNES) * Stunt Race FX, 1994 (SNES) (assistance in programming) * Creature Shock, 1994 (PC CDROM) * Ren & Stimpy: Fire Dogs, 1994 (SNES) * FX Fighter, 1995 (PC CDROM) * Alien Odyssey, 1995 (PC CDROM) * Star Fox 2, 1995 (released in 2017) (SNES) * FX Fighter Turbo, 1996 (PC CDROM) * Scooby-Doo Mystery, 1996 (SNES) * Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, 1997 (PC, PS1, SAT) * Buck Bumble, 1998 (N64) * Croc 2, 1999 (PC, PS1) * Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy, 2000 (Microsoft Windows) * The Emperor's New Groove, 2000 (PC, PS1) * Alien: Resurrection, 2000 (PS1) * Red Dog: Superior Firepower, 2000 (DC) * Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge, 2000 (PC, PS1) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, 2001 (PS1) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 2002 (PS1) * Bionicle: Matoran Adventures, 2002 (GBA) * Bionicle: The Game, 2003 (GameCube, PC, PS2, Xbox) * I-Ninja, 2003 (GameCube, PC, PS2, Xbox) * SWAT: Global Strike Team, 2003 (PS2, Xbox) * Carve (video game)|Carve, 2004 (Xbox) * Catwoman, 2004 (GameCube, PS2) * Power Drome, 2004 (PS2, Xbox) * Malice, 2004 (PS2, Xbox) Cancelled games The following games were developed by Argonaut but canceled prior to release. * Reactor, 1991 (SNES) * FX Fighter, 1995 (SNES) * Croc 2, 1999 (Dreamcast, Saturn versions) * Alien: Resurrection, 2000 (Dreamcast, Nintendo 64, Sega Saturn) * Bionicle: City of Legends, 2004 (Xbox, PS2) * I-Ninja 2, 2004 (PS2, Xbox, Gamecube) * Zero Hour, 2004 (PS2, PSP) * Cash on Delivery, (PS2) * Kanaan, (PC) * Croc 3, (PSP, GBA, PS2, GameCube, Xbox) See also * Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. External links * Argonaut Games website at Web Archive * An overview of Argonaut Games at Games Investor * [http://www.mobygames.com/company/argonaut-games-plc Argonaut Games] profile on MobyGames * Super Mario 64 influenced by Croc prototype, claims Argonaut founder